


You're Home Now

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seb comes home, rebecca mention, where he belongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Seb comes home to his dads
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	You're Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about the legal stuff... so just go with it

“So how is Antwerp today?” Aaron asked, getting comfortable on the sofa. It was day 3 of Robert and Jimmy’s week long trip to Antwerp for some kind of haulage event, and every night they’d catch up and talk about their day.

“Alright. We just got back to the hotel.” Robert said and Aaron watched him loosen his tie. “Jimmy wanted to go into the city for a meal instead of eating here and he got drunk on Belgian beer… and we got lost.”

Aaron laughed.

“Was the food good at least?”

“It was. He wanted to go to some Argentinian steak house but he couldn’t find it and we ended up in a Cambodian restaurant. It was really nice. And next to a chocolatier.” Robert said with a grin.

“So your bag is filled with chocolate now?”

“I only bought a small box!” Robert protested. “We got there about 10 minutes before closing time so I didn’t have much time… But I’m going back before we go home. I saved the address in my phone.”

“I thought you were bringing me back Belgian beer?” Aaron asked, amused.

Robert smiled and got up, taking his tablet with him.

“Look.” he opened the mini fridge in his room. “Already taken care of.” he showed him a six pack of special beers. “I asked the guy at the front desk for tips. Apparently this is the good stuff.”

They chatted about their day for a while until Robert started yawning.

“I’m sorry am I boring you?” Aaron joked.

Robert shook his head.

“Never. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Get some sleep then.” Aaron insisted. “We’ll talk tomorrow. And you’ll be home in a few days.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” Robert said, stifling another yawn. “Good night. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Aaron replied and closed their video call after watching Robert get in bed and giving him a virtual kiss goodnight. It was cheesy and he’d deny it until his dying day if anyone ever caught him… but Liv was out with her mates so he was home alone and the coast was clear.

He stretched and contemplated turning on netflix to find something to watch when the doorbell buzzed.

“I swear to god I’m going to tape that key to her hand next time she leaves the house.” Aaron muttered to himself as he pushed the button to open the front door and opened the flat door.

He walked into the kitchen to put the day’s dirty dishes in the dishwasher to give himself something to do other than to yell at his little sister for forgetting her house key again.

There was a knock on the flat door and uncertain footsteps.

Aaron sighed and counted to ten in his head.

“I know you forgot your key again Liv. For the millionth time.”

“Uhm… Mister Sugden? Robert Sugden?” an unfamiliar voice said, making Aaron step away from the dishwasher to see who had just walked in.

He saw a woman he didn’t know with Seb on her hip. She seemed about his age, maybe even a few years younger.

“Daddy!” Seb said when he saw Aaron.

“Hey mate. Who’s your friend?” he said, warily eyeing the woman. The whole situation reminded him a little too much of the time when Syd had suddenly been in their house and holding their little boy.

“My name is Gina Kelly, I’m with Child Protective Services… are you Robert Sugden?”

“No, I’m Aaron Dingle. Sugden-Dingle. Robert is my husband. What’s going on? Is everything alright? Why do you have my son?”

“Right… Is your husband home, sir? I need to speak to Sebastian’s legal guardian.”

“I am his legal guardian.” Aaron told her, annoyed. “And Robert isn’t here. He’s in Antwerp on business.”

“Antwerp… Alright… uhm… when will he be back?” the woman asked, hoisting Seb up a little higher.

“End of the week. Why? What’s going on?”

“Do you have a way of contacting him?”

“I do. But I’m not going to unless you tell me what’s going on and why you have my son. Where is Rebecca? Did she do something that put him in danger?”

“You are aware of Miss White’s condition?”

“Yes. I told you. I’m Seb’s step father. I’m married to his dad. His mother used to live down the road. I know everything except who you are and what’s going on.” Aaron said, eyes constantly flicking from the woman’s face to Seb. The boy seemed half asleep, clutching his stuffed giraffe, but otherwise unharmed.

“I’m from Child Protective Services.” The woman repeated. “And I need to speak to Sebastian’s legal guardian.”

“Well congratulations, you found him.”

“Right… But uhm… I’ve been instructed to contact mister Sugden. He’s listed as Sebastian’s father.”

“That’s right. He is his father. And so am I.”

“Uhm… Do you have anything to prove that?”

Aaron crossed his arms.

“I do. Do you? You haven’t shown me any form of ID. You just show up here with my son and expect me to just believe everything you say.”

“Right. Ok. Yes. You’re right. I’m sorry.” the woman tried to shift Seb so she could take something out of her pocket.

“Give him to me.” Aaron said and took Seb from her without waiting for a reply. The boy went willingly and buried his face in his dad’s neck. “It’s ok mate. Once this nice lady leaves I’ll put you to bed. Daddy put the dino sheets on yesterday. It’s all ready for you.” he said and kissed Seb’s head before turning his attention back to the woman.

“Here is my ID.” she said, handing Aaron her card. He took it and made a show of comparing it to the person standing in front of him.

“Ok, so you’re who you say you are. That’s one mystery solved. Now tell me why you’re on my doorstep with my son at almost 9.30 PM wanting to speak to my husband.” He handed the card back.

At that moment Liv walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the unknown woman and Aaron’s protective stance with Seb in his arms.

“What’s going on here?” she asked, looking to her brother for answers.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Aaron gave the woman an expecting look.

“Well… I’m with Child Protective Services and we uhm were contacted by the police earlier today.” She started. “But I must see some official paperwork and ID before I tell you anything else.”

“Fair enough.” Aaron said, turning to Liv. “Upstairs in our bedroom, Robert’s side of the wardrobe, there is a safe with all of our paperwork in it. The combination is our wedding date. October. Just grab everything.”

Liv nodded and went upstairs to grab the papers. A few minutes later she returned and Aaron picked out the relevant items to show the woman.

“Thank you.” She took the documents and looked through them. “Looks like everything is in order. Sorry for all this. I was instructed to contact mister Sugden and nobody mentioned you or that he was married in the first place. You can never be too careful when children are involved, right?”

“Right.” Aaron nodded. “Now can you tell me what’s going on please?”

“Maybe you should sit down…”

“I’m fine. I’d just like some answers.”

“I uh… I’m sorry to say but there’s been an accident.”

“An accident? What kind of accident?”

“A car… accident… I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you…”

“Tell me what? Wait… was Rebecca in a car accident?” Aaron asked putting the pieces together.

The woman nodded.

“I am honestly not sure what exactly happened… but first responders told me she was DOA.”

“DOA… you mean… wow…” Aaron looked at Seb who had fallen asleep in his arms. “Was… was he in the car?”

“Yes… But he’s been checked in hospital and he’s fine.” the woman rushed to say.

“Wait… Rebecca is dead? Is that what you’re saying?” Liv interrupted.

“Uh… yes… I’m afraid so. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s not my loss, it’s his.” she stroked Seb’s hand. “Was Ross in the car with her? Ross Barton.”

“Yes. He’s in hospital in critical condition. Again, I’m not sure what happened.”

Aaron put sleeping Seb down on the sofa and covered him with the blanket Liv liked to wrap herself in whenever they all watched TV together.

“So what happens now?” he asked, turning to the woman.

“Well… since you’re Sebastian’s legal guardian… and he obviously feels safe and at home with you… I am happy to release him into your custody.”

Aaron nodded.

“Ok… Do I need to sign anything or…?”

“No, I’ll take care of everything in my report. I’ll be in touch if I need anything else. I know where you live.” she gave him a friendly smile and moved towards the flat door.

“Wait, what about Rebecca? She doesn’t have any family anymore… well just her nephew who is in prison. Who is taking care of her funeral?” Liv asked.

“Yeah Robert will want to do that for Seb.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. My job was to make sure Sebastian was safe and taken care of, which he is now… But I’ll see what I can find out for you and let you know.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Aaron walked her out to the front door and wished her a good night before taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling Robert’s number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

“Hey this is Robert Sugden-Dingle, I can’t get to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

Aaron sighed.

“Rob, it’s me. Call me when you get this, it’s important.”

He walked back inside and sat down next to Seb, careful not to wake him up.

“Are you staying down here tonight?” Liv asked.

“No… I’ll take him upstairs in a minute. Put him in our bed for the night. He’s had a rough day… He must’ve been so scared.” Aaron stroked the boy’s hair. “But you don’t have to be scared anymore sweetheart. I’m here for you. I’ll protect you from the scary stuff. We all will.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seb’s head. “Daddy loves you so much.”


End file.
